The present invention relates to managing a cache and more specifically to managing a cache that stores one or more intermediate products of a computer program.
In computer systems, most application programs may be provided for producing products, which require significant amounts of computing resource to create. Furthermore, the products may be relatively large and require correspondingly large amounts of storage. Examples of such products comprise software, documents, images, video or audio. The products may be cached to enable re-use where appropriate. However, where relatively large numbers of products are provided by a given application program the management of the cache may become complex or the storage space required for such caching may be prohibitively large.